Welcome to Rosemoor!
Welcome to Rosemoor! is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the introductory case of the game. It is the first case set in the Daytide Coast district of Rosemoor. Plot Summary Victim *'Noah Widing' (found shot in the head under the Coast Bridge) Murder Weapon *'Revolver' Killer *'Chavelle Ducay' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect has an addiction *The suspect drinks mint tea Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses *The suspect has black hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect has an addiction Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect has an addiction *The suspect drinks mint tea Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses *The suspect has black hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect has an addiction *The suspect drinks mint tea Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The Killer is right-handed. *The Killer has an addiction. *The Killer drinks mint tea. *The Killer wears glasses. *The Killer has black hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Coast Bridge. (Clues: Locked Phone, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Noah Widing; New Suspect: Chavelle Ducay) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Text Message) *Analyze Text Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has an addiction) *Question Chavelle Ducay about the murder. (Prerequisite: Coast Bridge investigated; New Crime Scene: Street Corner) *Investigate Street Corner. (Prerequisite: Chavelle Ducay interrogated; Clues: Torn Paper, Champagne Bottle) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Drug Package) *Examine Drug Package. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Septimus) *Talk to Septimus about the drug package. (Prerequisite: Septimus' Fingerprints identified) *Examine Champagne Bottle. (Result: Champagne Label) *Analyze Champagne Label. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Aileen Aristophanes) *Ask Aileen Aristophanes about the message on the champagne bottle. (Prerequisite: Champagne Bottle analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is right-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Night Club. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Victim's Hat, Ice Bucket) * Examine Victim's Hat. (Result: Tufts of Hair) * Examine Tufts of Hair. (New Suspect: Sophia Ragusa) * Question Sophia Ragusa about her hair on the victim's hat. (Prerequisite: Sophia's Hair identified; Profile updated: Sophia is right-handed and has an addiction) * Examine Ice Bucket. (Result: Victim's Keys) * Examine Victim's Keys. (Result: Unknown Substance) * Analyze Unknown Substance. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Mark Scannell) * Ask Mark Scannell about the victim's night out. (Prerequisite: Unknown Substance analyzed; Profile updated: Mark is right-handed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Trash Bin) * Investigate Trash Bin. (Prerequisite: Mark Scannell interrogated; Clues: Trash Bag, Soaked Paper) * Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Revolver) * Analyze Revolver. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Revolver; Attribute: The Killer drinks mint tea) * Examine Soaked Paper. (Result: Death Threat) * Analyze Death Threat. (12:00:00) * Interrogate Septimus about his death threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Death Threat analyzed; Profile updated: Septimus has an addiction) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Confront Sophia Ragusa about her affair with the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Sophia drinks mint tea) * Talk to Aileen Aristophanes about the victim's infidelity. (Prerequisite: Sophia Ragusa interrogated; Profile updated: Aileen is right-handed, has an addiction, and drinks mint tea) * Investigate Club Table. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Card, Faded Receipt) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: Unknown Phone Number) * Analyze Unknown Phone Number. (09:00:00) * Demand answers from Chavelle Ducay. (Prerequisite: Unknown Phone Number analyzed; Profile updated: Chavelle is right-handed, has an addiction, and drinks mint tea) * Examine Faded Receipt. (Result: Receipt) * Analyze Receipt. (06:00:00) * Ask Mark Scannell about the victim's overdue bill. (Prerequisite: Receipt analyzed) * Investigate Riverbank. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Locked Security Camera, Glove) * Examine Locked Security Camera. (Result: Security Camera) * Analyze Security Camera. (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears glasses) * Examine Glove. (Result: Saliva) * Analyze Saliva. (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has black hair) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The Light of Day (1/6). (No stars) The Light of Day (1/6) * Check up on Sophia Ragusa after her assault. (Available after unlocking The Light of Day) * Investigate Street Corner. (Prerequisite: Check up on Sophia; Clue: Sophia's Purse) * Examine Sophia's Purse. (Result: Threads) * Analyze Threads. (03:00:00) * Arrest Septimus for assault. (Prerequisite: Threads analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Night Club. (Available after unlocking The Light of Day; Clue: Baseball Bat) * Examine Baseball Bat. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (12:00:00) * Confront Mark Scannell about him vandalizing his own night club. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Reward: 5,000 Coins) * See what Colton Green has to say. (All tasks before must be done first) * Investigate Bridge Entrance. (Prerequisite: Colton Green interrogated; Clue: Faded Diary) * Examine Faded Diary. (Result: Angry Message) * Analyze Angry Message. (09:00:00) * Speak to Aileen Aristophanes about her disappearance. (Prerequisite: Angry Message analyzed) * Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the cases in which Joseph and Ruby interact with each other. Reviews Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosemoor